1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a shielded shell, and more particularly to an electronic modular shell for interconnecting an electronic module such as a camera module for use with a cellular phone or the like to an electrical member such as a printed circuit board via a flexible printed circuit board. At least a spring finger is integrally formed on one of a bottom wall and sidewalls of the shielded shell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic modules such as a camera module for use with a cellular phone are securely maintained in electrical connection with an electronic member such as a printed circuit board. Therefore, a camera socket which includes a metallic shell is dimensioned to securely position a camera module therein. Consequently, the camera module is electrically connected with the printed circuit board via the shielded connector.
Generally, an electrical connector for the camera module has two types. As disclosed in TW pat No. M283371, an electrical connector comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of terminal contacts secured in the insulating housing, and a top shell surrounding the out surface of the insulating housing. The insulating housing includes a base wall and four sidewalls. The terminal contacts arrange in the sidewalls of the insulating housing, each comprising a retaining section secured in the insulating housing, a tail section extending from an end of the retaining section towards out of the insulating housing so as to attach to the printed circuit board, and a contact engage section extending from the other end of the retaining section towards an opposite sidewall for electrical connecting with pads formed on a bottom of the camera module.
FIG. 8 discloses an another electrical connector 1′ for connecting a camera module to a printed circuit board via a flexible printed circuit board, comprising a shielded shell 10′ and a spring terminal 30′ attached to the shielded shell 10′. The spring terminal 30′ is configured as a fishbone and comprises a base 300′ and a plurality of contact engaging portions 302′ extending from a pair of opposite edges of the base 300′ and away therefrom. An end of the base 300′ without said contact engaging portions 302′ defines a first wing 304′ and the first wing 304′ extends forwardly from the end of the base 300′. The other end of the base 300′ opposite to the first wing 304′ defines a second wing 306′ extending forward and downward from the edge of said end and away therefrom. The shielded shell 10′ is composed of a bottom wall 14′ and four sidewalls (not shown) extending upwardly from the edges of the bottom wall 14′. And the bottom wall 14′ and the sidewalls together define a receiving space (not labeled) upwardly to accommodate the camera module (not shown). Corresponding to the first and second wing 304′, 306′, the shielded shell 10′ defines a slot 16′ to retain the first wing 304′ at the connection portion between the bottom wall 14′ and the sidewall; an edge of the bottom wall 14′ opposite to the slot 16′ defines a pair of arms 20′ extending forwardly therefrom and away from the edge, therefore a gap 18′ is formed between the pair of arms 20′ so as to accommodate and hold the second wing 306. Consequently, the shielded shell 10′ and spring terminal 30′ are attached together via the first and second wings 304′, 306′ formed on the spring terminal 30′ and the slot 16′ and the pair of arms 20′ formed on the shielded shell 10′.
However, in above structures, there is a key concern that the terminal contacts must assembled with the housing firmly. If not, a steady electrical connection does not provide between the camera module and the printed circuit board. While, in the above structures, the terminal contacts may be apart with the housing/shell when the shielded connector is under excess force.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problems.